


Last There

by Nutellev1n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Niall Horan - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutellev1n/pseuds/Nutellev1n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of what could've been and hopefully</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sometimes think about what could have been, all those moments you never really noticed the fascination I had towards you. The slightest glance made me envision things I hadn’t seen with anyone else. The thoughts that raced through my mind were enough to make me go over the edge.   
I then think back to the time I saw what I dreaded, I think everyone dreads that moment in their lives when they’re young. The feeling gets to you as if there’s nothing that can be done. You feel as if what you wanted to happen will never be just because of something that didn’t go as planned.   
When you’re young you feel as though the entire world is forcing itself upon your shoulders the actual weight is unbearable causing you to lose the battle, a battle that goes on for quite some time. As im sitting here now writing this I now start to realize that I was so naïve. I was so naïve to the point where I felt as if I was useless and nothing would be the same.  
One of those two things is correct, nothing would be the same because I came to realize that nothing would ever be the same because people grow, they grow to become better versions of themselves, they learn from past experiences that make them realize “wow, I have my whole life ahead of me, I have so much I have to live for.   
There will be times where you put yourself down and want to give up but let me tell you it’ll all turn out better than what you expected just give it some time.


	2. Chapter 2

You’re somewhere and I’m here,  
It’s cold there and I’m here  
You don’t spend much yet you have the world in your hands and I’m here  
Everyone loves you ,you love all  
And I’m here  
You’d think that after all this time you’d love once more  
But I’m still here.


	3. Chapter 3

Some may say that you’re wasting your time while others say you’re just as foolish as you were before. Don’t get me wrong, I know it’s hard but someday you’ll know why you went through it all.  
It’s like the world came spiraling down and there was no one to catch you or see you fall day by day. It’ll be alright but maybe it wasn’t meant to be.  
Something would bring us together whether you’re 200 or 2,000,000 miles away. Just the thought of your mere existence is enough to make my brain go into overdrive. The beauty of it all isn’t knowing that it’ll happen but realizing that it happened.  
You wake up one day not knowing that it hit you like a ton of bricks or maybe knowing will be the killer part. That killer part will have its own doing on your conscience and sanity all together. Your sanity itself is like a self-timed bomb ready to explode at any given moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Hold on to it tight and never let go   
For the grip that you had isn’t as strong as before  
Tensions building up where you once use to grow  
Forever leaving a pain that will never go  
Emotions stir like the howling winds  
But never lose their upbeat spin  
I’ll take the lead until there’s nothing left  
Of something once so small that’s soon to never grow  
The sky’s filled tonight burning brighter than before  
In hopes of obsolete happiness of yours forever   
A beating drum that once so small soon to never grow.


	5. Chapter 5

That feeling you can never escape, it’s like they’ve taken over your whole being. Half the time it’s not knowing whether it’s something you can control or more than what is known to man. That longing desire to be near is highly intoxicating, it’s inevitable they’ve got you where they want you. Maybe it’s free will or dominance but the feeling is one you can’t shake off. Call it what you want it’ll never go away just like the skeletons that live in the closet. The slight chills you get when they cross your mind, it’s more than lust by this point, infatuation at best. The infinite feeling that at one point was controllable but now is in ruins. Do you dare think of them when alone, second guessing yourself is frowned upon at this point. 

When darkness falls, they take over your mind. Its sweet pleasure but dull pain that hits you like a sharp knife all at once. The thought of being close to them is was send the euphoria throughout your senses. Just one touch is all you ask for, but will it ever happen, only in your dreams. They kill you in your dreams, they kill your dreams.

Is it ever worth it, there’re two answers to this puzzling tale; whether you speak of it will determine the sanity of your mind; it’s like your personal high you share with millions the intensity never ends, that’s when you know you’re in too deep. Some may say that it’s just a waste only for you to set yourself up for false hopes, the crazed look in your eyes says it all; but nothing is ever as it seems our futures may be predestined but things never play out to be how they should be.  
It gets to the point where you sit and wonder ‘what if’ over and over in hopes that it’ll eventually happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Does it ever occur to you that this trust I had will never be the same. Do remember me the way I remember you, or have I ever crossed your mind like you do mine. You left and never came back you left without second guessing. Do you try and avoid me at all cost when I cross your mind, even though it was probably never meant to be there’s no denying it was never you who truly dealt with pain to begin with. It just sort of happened. did you not think of how I would feel when you left, of course not it all happened so fast pretty good timing if I say so myself.   
Filling the void is what I do best, Loneliness is my second calling I guess. I use to believe it would happen, maybe it will maybe it won’t; but I’m not the same person.


	7. Chapter 7

Those eyes you’d think you’d forget those eyes. They burn which such fire and passion when you look straight into the ice cold blue or the calming shade of green. The subtle shade that they change whenever lighthearted topics are brought up. The passion that raged all throughout the core of the gleaming irises. You’ll always see those eyes filled with such humility and compassion, always wanting to give back and rarely asking to receive. Those eyes have seen the world for what it is, they’ve seen things you’ve only seen in daydreams and dreams alike. Millions of things they’ve witnessed only to be a blur and a memory in their head. Those unforgettable eyes that will forever be engrained in your mind; you’ll always see them but they’ll never see you.


	8. Chapter 8

No one really expects things to happen, they just do; should we live life in fear forever or accept them as they come our way. The slight anticipation knowing you’ll never be the same afterwards can always seem like the world is coming to an end. When you look back on all the things that take over our lives it’s never really settling to the mind that your forever will be different to the one person who truly changes your life. That one person will always guide you in your dreams, during nightmares or daydreams they always tend to cross your mind. The simplicity of a smile can drive you insane, branded in your brain, fitting the mold to a piece that was always missing. Eyes that capture your soul with just one look, they’ve seen the world and you become a part of it. The sound of a familiar voice will become the soundtrack to your life, sweet like honey yet silky smooth like the finest fabric you’ll ever feel. It captivates you like nothing before keeping you mesmerized in a trance. Skin soft to the touch covered in stain masterpieces, all aligned in certain positions ready for fingers to skim the stories untold. An aura like no other, fills the whole room like nothing else matters or exists. One on one the intimidation felt towards them shouldn’t happen, but it does. All it takes is one person to become that person, which is only once in a lifetime.


	9. Chapter 9

In the dark of the night you’re the only thing holding me back. This red eye flight brings out your demons. Unfamiliar faces pass me by, the thin silver chain hanging from my neck holds the key to why you did what you did. The dizzy feeling that’s inside my head never fading away, tall dark shadows start to appear, whispers filling my ears audible only to me. The vague smell of your cologne lingers on my jacket, only reminding me to fill the void with reasons why I got on this plane. Heart rate accelerates as the engines rev, gaining speed on the runway the whispers of your voice getting louder and deeper ascending in the air. I wanted to get away , but you took over.


End file.
